The Flower Girl
by cLerith raven
Summary: What if the Lifestream and the PLanet does something in return for the peopLe who saved it? What if the Lifestream and the PLanet grants HIS wish? Something HE wanted for so Long?


The Flower Girl

The Flower Girl

--

The Lifestream, it is the source of all life on the Planet. It has flowed normally for the past years and nothing had gone wrong. There were many people who guarded the Lifestream and made sure that the Planet was not in danger. Because of this, the Lifestream decided to make its hardworking guardian happy, to grant him a wish he had been longing for.

--

Cloud had just finished making a delivery in the Sector 6 Slums. He rode on his bike, Fenrir, and started on his way home, back to the Sector 7 Slums, back to her churh. When he arrived, he went straight to the bar where Denzel, Marlene, and Tifa were staying. He had promised Denzel and Marlene that he would visit them the next time he was going to stay longer. when he opened the door, Denzel and Marlene greeted him with a smile.

'Welcome back, Cloud!' Marlene greeted happily.

'So, does this mean you're going to stay longer this time? How long?' Denzel asked excitedly.

'Yeah, I'll be staying until another delivery task come up,' Cloud replied. he looked around and noticed that the bar was empty. 'Where are the others? I heard Barret and Cid were here.'

'Tifa, Barret and Cid had to go somewhere, but they didn't tell us where,' Marlene said, holding Cloud's hands. 'Can you please take us to her church? I want to check on the flowers!' Marlene requested, leading Cloud towards the door. Cloud just let Marlene lead the way, with Denzel following beside him.

The church, Aerith's church, this was where he had lived ever since Aerith had died. He wanted to take care of it for her. After it was damaged during the fight with Kadaj, Cloud rebuilt it to the way it had looked before and had replanted flowers in the church. There were more flowers than before, Aerith would've been so happy if she could see it.

'It's been a while since Marlene and I last visited here. We didn't want to come here without you,' Denzel said, running towards the flowerbed. Marlene followed behind.

'The flowers look great, Cloud!' Marlene complimented.

Cloud stood beside Marlene and gazed down at the flowers blooming beautifully. 'They have been taken good care of.' He felt as if she had watched over the flowers as well.

They stayed there for hours, admiring the beauty of the flowers glistening in the sunlight shining down form the holes in the roof. It gave a beautiful effect on the flowers. After a while, Tifa, Barret and Cid came to the church.

'Hey, Cloud! How have you been?' Cid greeted happily.

'Glad you're back,' Tifa said as she walked towards Marlene and Denzel.

'We knew you were going to be here,' Barret said. 'Well, it's getting a bit late. We have to go home.' He looked at Cloud and asked, 'Are you coming Cloud?'

'No, I'm staying here for the night,' Cloud replied.

'Well, we'll be going now. Take care,' Tifa said as she led Marlene and Denzel towards Barret and Cid.

Marlene and Denzel waved goodbye at Cloud while Tifa, Barret and Cid smiled at him before leaving.

Cloud watched as his friends left. He looked at the flowers again before he lay down to rest. He looked up at the sky and watched as the sun's light faded into the dark night sky. Without him noticing it, he fell asleep.

When Cloud opened his eyes, he was at a different place. He stood up and looked around. He was in a field of flowers, the same flowers Aerith grew, just like before. He searched for a familiar face, the face he had longed to look at, the smile he wished to see, the girl he wanted to hold. He ran and ran, but she wasn't there. Just as he looked down, he heard a familiar voice from behind him; the voice of the one he cherished the most.

'You've come again,' Aerith said. Cloud turned to look at her and saw that she had her back turned on him.

'I miss you,' Cloud said.

'Is that the only reason you came here?' she asked playfully.

'I want to see you again. I want to hold you,' Cloud said. 'I want you back,' he whispered.

'Is that what you really want, Cloud?' Aerith asked. She turned around and looked at Cloud. But as she smiled, everything faded away. Everything around Cloud had faded into black. Suddenly, he saw a road, a road leading to a field full of flowers. On the field, there stood a girl in pink, the girl who he had missed so much. Then, everything faded away again.

Cloud opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. He looked around and realized that what he saw was a dream, a sign. He immediately ran outside the church and rode his bike. He knew where he wanted to go, where he needed to go. He felt that he'll find her there.

Cloud's heart was beating fast as he drove to the flower field he saw in his dream. Finally… they have the chance to be together again.

When Cloud arrived, everything looked so peaceful. He got off of his bike and started to walk towards the field of flowers. With every step he took, all his memories of Aerith flashed before his eyes. He looked around, searching for her. He hope to see her standing there, smiling at him. But, there was no one around. He turned around, disappointed and with a frown on his face.

Suddenly, he heard an unexpected sound: the sound of a girl's laughter.

'Hey, why do you look so sad?' Aerith asked. Cloud immediately turned around to look at her.

'Will these flowers make you feel better?' she said, offering a bundle of flowers to him.

'It's really you…' Cloud whispered.

Aerth smiled at him, a smile full of happiness and affection for him. Cloud ran to her and hugged her tight, as if he never wants to let her go. Aerith hugged him as well.

'I've missed you so,' Cloud said as he looked at her face. He caressed her cheek, and she held his hand. 'I can't believe it.'

'Well, you have to start believing it,' Aerith said as she smiled at him.

'There's something I have to tell you, something that I haven't been able to tell you before,' Cloud said, looking deep into Aerith's radiant green eyes.

'What's that?' Aerith asked as she tilted her head, returning the affectionate stare he was giving her.

Cloud took a deep breath before finally saying what was in his heart all along. 'I love you, more than you can ever think of,' he finally confessed.

Aerith smiled and said, 'I feel the same way, Cloud. I love you as much as you love me.'

Cloud smiled and held Aerith's hands. 'I promise, from now on, I'm never gonna leave your side and I'll never take my eyes off of you. I don't want to lose you again.'

Cloud slowly pulled Aerith close to him and put his arm around her. Aerith touched Cloud's cheek and looked into his eyes. Slowly, Cloud tilted his head as he kissed Aerith. Aerith kissed him back as she put her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, Aerith hugged Cloud, evident that she had missed him too.

'Let's go home, Aerith,' Cloud said as he held Aerith's hand and led her back to his bike.

'Yes, let's go home.' Aerith agreed.

Cloud and Aerith walked, holding hands with each other, towards the road where Cloud had left his bike. Cloud helped Aerith onto his bike before riding in the front. Aerith wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist as Cloud drives off. They were going home, to Aerith's church in the Sector 7 Slums, the place where he had first met Aerith, the flower girl.


End file.
